Dragon Slaying Dog Demon
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Inuyasha lost his mother at a young age and his father, when he was born. His human family cast him out, his elder brother wants nothing of him and thinks of him as a disgrace and both demons and humans want him dead. So what's a five year old half demon going to do...oh he Gets found by the King of Flames, the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel. No crossover! Lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A small what if on how I wanted Inuyasha to live. Powers based on the Dragon Slaying art from Fairy Tail. And don't own neither of them.

*no other characters from fairy tail except for the Dragons

*no dimensional travel

*no guilds

*no earthland

*only earth

*Edo Japan, Inuyasha universe.

*follows up to the final battle

Summary: Inuyasha lost his mother at a young age and his father, when he was born. His human family cast him out, his elder brother wants nothing of him and thinks of him as a disgrace and both demons and humans want him dead. So what's a five year old half demon going to do...oh I know! I know! Gets found by the King of Flames, the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel.

Chapter 1: A reason to Live

The time was around mid afternoon, the green expanse of lush green forest stretched nearly all over Edo Japan. But with in this beauty lies beasts of unfathomable cruelty and ugliness. So does the beautiful and dangerous.

A large red Dragon gently landed on one of the enormous clearings that measured a diameter of four hundred meter. The great red beast reached more than 300 meters in length and around seventy or more in breadth. It's muscles were well defined and cut shape and scaly. His eyes were glowing gold with no pupils and a clear set of his pearly white fangs were visible also the giant 'X' shaped scar on his chest.

The Dragon looked around and sniffed a little before closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening the once void eyes that now didn't glow but had golden pupils in them and also dull white conjunctiva. It snorted haughtily before dropping down and willing his tail to the side, which in fact was as long as the Dragon's main body.

Finding no annoying sounds, the great beast laid his head on the lush green grass. 'Ah...some peace at last.' He sighed contentment as he slowly closed his eyes.

Ah, only some were able to enjoy this peace and quite in this cruel and demonic era...and the Dragon wasn't one that was going to enjoy the peace, not anymore.

A shrilling cry that came from the forest that was to the right of his belly caught his attention and he groaned as he got wind of a few demons coming his way. 'Why can't these creatures just keep it to themselves!' As a Dragon, he gets pretty restless and moody and that often lead to mass destruction.

That's when a small tweaky scent invaded his nose. A child's. And from the measure of it, the child was the one that was leading the group of demons to him.

'So demons haven't stopped eating humans...including the young...' The Dragon sighed annoyed, not by the fact that a human child was about to get killed but the fact that he won't get any sleep from all the noise.

But again a scent was caught by his high ordinance nose.

'That child is no human...he has...demonic blood in him! But how? Is that even possible?' Igneel thought astonished. Never has he heard of a human mating a demon. That was simply preposterous in his opinion but he never pursued for answers. That's when he heard the small half demon boy entering the clearing that had his abdomen and felt the boy trying to climb the Dragon's body which piped his interest.

'So the halfling doesn't know of my presence.' The Dragon thought silently as he felt the boy's attempt failed miserably and also, now that it was too much, a salty scent invaded his nose.

'What? Where did the salt come from? I am pretty sure this is far away from the sea.' No, the salty scent wasn't from the sea but it was from the boy near death's door and the Dragon's nose found it without turning.

'Hmm so he can make salt... That is rather interesting. It maybe a specie thing.'

The sound of a few pairs of legs came and the Dragon knew it was the demons who also didn't seem to notice the great beast.

"P..p..please... Don't.. H..hurt...m..me." A small weak voice pleaded, it was the half-demon boy. He had long wild silver hair and fair complexion. His pure silver hair was now covered by twigs, leaves and other dirt. He was wearing a red kimono that had long sleeves that only showed the boy's miniature claws and from his unruly hair poked out two silver appendages. Puppy ears.

"How dare you speak to us you dirty half breed." The voice of one of the pursuers came, it was a nine foot tall ogre that was wearing animal skin.

"But don't worry. We will end your misery soon. After all we won't make you suffer. We are too hungry for that." Another said with a grin that showed all his yellow green rotten fangs.

"But I am a demon too!" The boy tried but wasn't successful.

"You miserable shit, you are nothing but a stupid halfbreed! And I am glad your whore mother didn't kill you when you were born, otherwise what would we eat for a snack?" That broke a chord in the small demon.

Hearing no response from the small boy, the Dragon thought he must have accepted his fate but was surprised when..

"Take that back!" The half demon yelled angrily,tears flowing down his eyes as he charged towatds the ogres. But all that happened was the ogre swatting the small child back into the red wall.

"Ha! Now that's a joke! A halfbreed attacking a full blooded demon?" The group of foul demons laughed at their accomplishment of harming a small boy.

**"Leave..."** That one word halted their laughter and made them look around to see where the voice came from. It was thick and came with power and authority that even the most primitive minds can understand.

"Wh..who..s there?" The leader of the group tried to speak straight but shuttered.

**"You dare question me you insolent worm?"** Now the annoyance was clear. But they still couldn't understand where the voice is coming from. It's as if the sound was coming from all four sides.

"Ha!...y..you...you are just sou..sound... Show your self!" The leader tried to act brave.

**"Hmmm I am right in font of you."** The answer caused them to take a step back in fear to gain distance from the unknown enemy but when they looked, there was none except the little boy who was trying to get up.

"There's no one here!" The ogre exclaimed

"I suppose you are not very bright..." This time the voice was filled with annoyance.

That's when the ogres realized the shiny scaly red wall behind the boy. These foul demons have lived and hunted in this forest for decades and never have they came upon this strange wall...or was it a wall? The said 'wall' began to move and the Earth lightly shook.

And soon the enormous Dragon turned to face the tiny pathetic creatures. The ogres ran but could only for a few hundred meters as they and the surrounding forest for a few hundred more meters were turned to ash, not even allowing them to scream.

The Dragon admired his work for a moment before gazing down at the small boy who was kneeling on the ground under his long neck. The beast was once more surprised when the boy looked up, on his face, there was emotions. Just plain.

'Hmm. He seems to have no fear if me.' The Dragon thought but he was far from the truth. The boy was scared but knew there was no pointing in showing it.

**"I am not going to kill you."** The Dragon spoke, mentally slapping himself for his way of greeting.

"Why not? I am just a halfbreed. It doesn't matter if I die or not." His voice was tiny but the Dragon heard every word and was taken aback. It has been millions of years since the last time he was taken aback by somebody, especially by a kid.

'Maybe we started on the wrong wings.'

**"I am Igneel. The King of the Fire Dragons." **The Dragon King introduced but no reply came.

Finally getting annoyed. **"What is your name brat?" **This jolted the small boy.

But got a reply "Inu..yasha.." He now whimpered a little.

Igneel carefully sat down on his hind legs and gazed down at the broken boy.

**"Hmm Inuyasha, eh? That is a very nice name." **'What the hell are you saying to the brat?' The Dragon mentally scolded. If any other Dragon got wind of this, especially, Metalicana! They will never let it die.

"Re..really?" Inuyasha asked with a little hope.

**"Oh yes. It is a strong name for a strong boy." **Once again Igneel was at a loss about how he was saying this.

But Inuyasha didn't show any happiness, quite the opposite. "Then I think I...I got the wrong name. I am weak."

The Dragon sighed tiredly instead of getting annoyed, which surprised him yet again as to why he was patient.

"Inuyasha, why do you think you are weak?" Igneel asked with interest.

"Because I am a worthless halfbreed." He answered quietly.

The Dragon sighed again.** "My dear boy, you are far from worthless. The young are the new hope. And being a halfbreed doesn't have anything to do with you being weak. It's just you are a child and you have many more years to get strong. If it helps boy, even I was weak when I was only a years old."**

"That's impossible! You are big and strong!"

**"Having physical strength isn't the only thing that one needs, Inuyasha. They need to overcome and challenge themselves to become strong." **The Dragon didn't know why he shared his private information to this complete stranger but it felt right.

Seeing Inuyasha nod with a smile, Igneel commanded **"Now go back to your mother."** But that one word brought the small boy back to his depression.

"Mother...has died and her family cast me out." The boy spoke sadly.

**"What about your sire?" **

"Mother said my father died the night I was born...he was protecting us." And he was up in tears and sobs.

**"Oh.."**

Igneel knew, what he was going to do next maybe the stupidest thing in the world that might change his world forever.

**"Inuyasha, I am looking for a heir, to pass on my legacy. Would you like to take it?" **That was the reason why the boy didn't lose his fate. And that was how Inuyasha got a father who will protect and take care of him and Igneel got a son to continue his legacy and someone to protect.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming of Age

A young man stood atop a cliff, gazing at the setting orange sun, an expression of sadness graced his inhumanly handsome features. He was around twenty and clearly was around six foot in height, strong cheekbones and fair complexion but the most notable feature was his waist length long silver mane and the golden orbs filled with various emotions.

**"Inuyasha, did you visit your mother?" **Right behind the silver haired hanyō was the King of the Fire Dragons. Not a single difference in physical appearance was there on the Dragon King but if a person was able to understand the message that a Dragon's eyes can deliver, they could see the change in them that occurred in these molten pools all those years ago.

The said person, Inuyasha, is no longer a defenseless little boy, over the past fifty years he spent with the Dragon King had made him into a fine young warrior. His fire rat robes were mended into a full sleeved battle suit with two shining red Dragon scales on each chests with gold trimmings on sleeves and two small ones on each of his kneecaps.

With a sigh Inuyasha spoke. "Fifty years passed, Igneel. Since mother died. And still, I am sad, does this make me weak?" The question usually was answered by silence but today was going to be different.

**"No. It makes you stronger, Inuyasha."** Igneel spoke calmly. The hanyō didn't turn around to face the Dragon but asked anyway.

"How?" Inuyasha felt the ground slightly shake before it stilled again, indicating the Dragon has sat down.

**"It is not below anyone to mourn for their loved ones. It show's how much of a great warrior you are." **The wise Dragon advised the hanyō. For a moment Inuyasha thought, his mother was the only one whom showed him love, even though knowing it herself that the society and her family will hate her for that.

"Yeah...anyway! Wanna see my new move?" Inuyasha changed his sad self to one that was cocky. Igneel sighed tiredly but spoke anyway. **"Alright."**

"Here it comes you old lizard. Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha swung his claws and three huge golden streaks was sent at the Dragon's head, which on impact exploded but when the smoke cleared...nothing was different, not even a scratch was present on Igneel's face.

**"Impressive, Inuyasha. But let me show you one of my new attack. I call it. 'Swat the annoying brat into the ocean with your tail' attack."**

"No wait!" With that the Dragon's enormous tail came at speeds that were incapable for such a massive limb and swatted the horror filled hanyō out into the ocean.

"You dumb lizAAARDDDD!" The flailing hanyō cursed in mid air before falling into the ocean half a mile from where he stood with a huge splash accompanied by the amused laughter of the Dragon.

A few moments later, Igneel stopped his laughter and stared at the dog hanyō who was making a beeline motion through the water towards the shore.

'It's time...' The Dragon thought sadly as he rouse up to meet the dragon slayer.

"What the hell Igneel!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he bent down on all four and shook like a dog before getting up and heating his body a little to vaporize the residual water.

**"Inuyasha," **the small call made the dragon slayer in red to stop any further rant and seeing the boy stop and was listening the Dragon spoke.

**"as a retribution for not being able to visit Izayoi, I would like to offer you something." **The dragon's words caught him off guard.

"Eh?"

**"Come with me." **Igneel instructed the hanyō before walking towards the huge cave that they shared.

Inuyasha was walking next to the dragon and was looking at the beast's head every now and then until his gaze fell on something, it was on the small rock that he used to sit and meditate when he was feeling uncomfortable from dreams. The item was long and covered in a pink velvety cloth.

When they finally reached the entrance,** "Inuyasha, take the package." **Igneel instructed and without any protest, the dragon slayer walked towards the package and cautiously picked it up. The velvet cloth radiated heat that was similar to that of the Dragon King and with the package in hand, the hanyō turned back towards the dragon for further instructions and was rewarded with a nod.

Inuyasha gentle unwrapped the velvet cloth and when he was done, there was a long red slim sturdy object with blunt edges. A fully sheathed sword.

It was around 38 inches and had a straight physique. The sheath was made from the very red scales of the fire dragon standing behind him. It had small round seal at the centre that indicated the sun. With extreme care, he grabbed hold of the sword's handle which was constructed from solid hardwood and was accented with brass guard, pommel, and center spacer. The dragon slayer unsheathed the sword and was met with shiny shadow colored metal. The stainless steel blade had a heavy blood groove extending down the center. Inuyasha twisted it and then made a small spin to check the blade's balance.

**"It is perfectly balanced. You don't have to check."** Igneel cleared the hanyō's doubt.

"Where did you get it?" Inuyasha asked, unable to contain his excitement.

**"Oh it was specially made for you. An old **_**friend**_** was **_**kind**_** enough to give a few of his metallic scales and a fang to build this sword."** Igneel's voice contained humor and the Dragon thought he heard a metallic voice from his long time friend Metalicana saying _**"Very nice of you Igneel for ambushing me and ripping my shoulder skin and knocking out my fang and leaving me in the middle of the forest unconscious. You are a great friend." **_

"But who made it? I mean which swordsmith in his right mind would stay near a dragon without fear?" Inuyasha further asked.

**"Hehe, this sword wasn't made by just any swordsmith. I commissioned it last year to the Jade Dragon, Zirconis, he is the blacksmith, the one that forges all the weapons that the mystical beings want and I made an offer he could not refuse." **The dragon chuckled at the memory.

**Flashback. An year ago**

Zirconia was lying on the clean smooth granite floor of his workshop and suddenly a dragon barged in through the gigantic doors causing the lazy dragon to sit up.

**"What in my name-"** the Jade dragon wasn't able to complete as he was pinned down by a clawed limb that was threateningly placed on his neck.

**"I will kill you if you don't forge me a sword!" **

**End Flashback. **

Seeing Igneel in a evil thinking stage, Inuyasha spoke "Something tells me I don't want to know how he agreed."

"Whatever brat. Now I have one more thing to say before we retire for the night. Listen closely. Inuyasha, you are now fully trained." That simple message that was spoken by such simplicity took the most drastic change. It's seemed only like yesterday when he asked Igneel whether he was ready... Well literally it was yesterday.

**Yesterday. Flashback**

"Igneel! Am I ready?"

"No."

**End Flashback**

"Really?" Inuyasha asked quiet surprised and excited.

**"Yeah. Now about the sword. It is indestructible, cut through anything, break barriers blah blah blah oh and so does it have some of my powers. Goodnight." **It was like his whole life coming over and going in a second as Igneel finished it as if he was saying something very unimportant and walking into the cave and dropping down.

"Wow...I'll be damned." With that the hanyō also went inside and curled next to the Dragon's arm who in return brought the hanyō closer and covered him with his tail.

Unknown to Inuyasha, this will be the last time he will be seeing the legendary beast until a great battle that has been encrypted on the hanyō's fate.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Green Child

**Chapter 3... **

**Warning : cheesy stuff.**

One hundred fifty years passed since the day Igneel has abandoned his ward, Inuyasha. The hanyō although was in a deep depression for the first few years, never gave up hope on finding his father again. Japan didn't undergo many changes during these fifty years except for the increasing number of shoguns

Inuyasha, being the free and wild spirit he is stuck on to travelling and exploring but came back to the cave he and Igneel shared every year on the day the dragon King left, always expecting the Dragon to be there when he came back, but that never happened...

Power. Of course Inuyasha wasn't one to whine as he never let his emotional side affect his training and never slacked of a single day or an hour of his life. And with power came many small responsibilities, the things Igneel drilled into his head from childhood about what differentiate him from a common demon or a human, what makes him suitable for the title he held up.

.

.

.

The weather overcast and gloomy with the promise of rain. "Ah man..you are just a dragon yokai." Inuyasha disappointedly gazed at the squirming snake like dragon demon that terrorised the village nearby it's location, now under his booted foot.

"P-please. Have mercy." The dragon's voice was gravelly but wasn't like that of a hissing snake demon.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he looked at the demon with a thoughtful look. "Hmm, you sure you don't know where Igneel is?"

"No..." The dragon yokai replied and once again Inuyasha was in deep thought

"...okay. I will let you go but you have to swear you will not harm or terrorize humans again." Inuyasha demanded with his hands on his hip and giving the demon a suspicious look.

"I promise! I won't do it a again."

"Okay." With that, Inuyasha removed his boot from the demon's chest and started walking away from the clearing. The dragon yokai slowly rouse up to its limb, but just before it could crawl away with it's broken body,

_Fast footsteps_

A sword with a light blue aura came through the air and pierced it's back and the next second, the body of the dragon yokia started to dissolve and this caught the hanyō to stop in his tracks and turn around just in time to catch a similar strike that was intended to slice his head, the sword was just a few inches from touching his neck.

Inuyasha hissed lightly as he felt the sword stinging his palm lightly and a line of blood seeped out of his clenched fist that held the offending end of the blade before it was pulled back by the attacker as the person jumped back a few paces.

The hanyō, ignoring the potential threat, checked his palm and saw that there was neat sharp cut on his skin was bloodied a little but it was healing quickly.

"Demon, what is your purpose here?" The soft luscious voice of a female caused him to look up from his palm to the offender.

Standing before him was a lady in armor and she was holding a sleek sword that was as clean as it was made right now, not a single trace of blood was on it from the dragon yokai or Inuyasha's at that.

"Uh..my purpose? Well uh I uh think I am. I mean I am helping the village nearby. The dragon yokai was terrorizing them." The hanyō spoke nervously, having never come in contact with a female in a face to face encounter and forgetting what Igneel taught him about behaving around the opposite gender was really uncomfortable.

'Come on Igneel, some advice here! How do I talk to her?' No response came from Igneel but one came from the lady before him who tightened her grip on the sword.

"Lies! The villagers has requested me to slay the two menaces that ravaged their village, one being a humanoid demon and the other being a dragon."

"Yokai." Inuyasha corrected the priestess and this caught her confused.

"Pardon?" She asked

"They are dragon demons, not dragons." Inuyasha gave his scientific explanation, which caused Midoriko to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes any of them different, after all they are all just beasts that prey on the weak-" the legendary priestess was unable to continue as she felt a clawed hand picking her off the ground by her neck, she could feel her breathing slowing and consciousness leaving but she tried to puncture the demon with her sword but that resulted in a big failure as the sword was unable to do any damage to the dragon scales on his shoulder and chest.

_Thud_

The sword fell on the forest floor with a small thud. As a final attempt, she summoned her spiritual power and reached out to the demon's soul to purify it... but was surprised.

'P-pure? How can that be?' When Midoriko reached out, all she could see was an expanse of pure white serenity that blinded her inner eye. More or less it rivaled her own soul.

Small drops of water started to shed from the heavens as the hanyō spoke "You listen to me carefully because I am only going to say this once. Dragons are eternal beings that ruled the world millions of years ago and can only be killed by a similar of their race or a Dragon slayer. But a dragon yokai is a species in the demon race that are weaker than Dragons." Without even confirming whether the priestess understood what he said, dropped her unceremoniously on the soaked ground.

The priestess didn't have much time before unconsciousness took over as she laid flat on her stomach as the heavy downpour started. Inuyasha, not realizing the lady was unconscious and practically defenseless stomped off, half expecting her to jump up and attack him but she was out cold.

.

.

.

"Mmmh." Midoriko slowly opened her eyes, but was greeted by darkness.

'Where am I?' She thought as she raised her head and little by little, her vision adjusted to her surrounding which wasn't entirely dark but just dim but more importantly... She was stark naked, just like the day she was born.

"What!" She didn't scream like a helpless girl but shouted in anger as she tried to find some clothing to cover her modesty but she didn't have to look as her shout ordered 'room service' by default.

"Good evening...well it's kinda rainy but uh yeah it's good.." The carefree yet sold masculine voice of the resident hanyō came from the entrance of the cave.

"What do you do to me? What happened to my clothes?" The woman roared in anger but her face red as the hanyō seemed to stare at her body, her chest to be exact and now that she was exposed, not counting her hands covering her breast, which was more than what her slender hand could hide.

Even with all her battles and her exceptional skill in hand to hand and swordsmanship, she still had a beautiful untouched womanly figure that itself caused her a quarter of her time in battles fending of perverted beasts, both human and demon. But that's not what the subject here as she tried to cover herself from the obvious pervert in front of her who was incredibly strong and handsome. Her already flushed skin burnt up to tomatoe red at the thought and she looked away from the half demon for a moment to erase the thought and when she turned to face the male with anger, he was not there at the cave entrance but right in front of her, kneeling, his face mere inches from her own.

For the first time in her life, she felt an ethereal sensation surging through her body, her heart beat sped up several notches her breathing became laboured and the most foreign feeling was the feeling of heat pooling up between her legs and the want. Although, bred to be pure with her life completely dedicated to her duty, she was educated about how procreation but none of those lessons included feelings and hence she was oblivious to what was happening to her as procreation was only considered as the duty of a woman and those who did it without that purpose were harlots.

And she was not a whore... _Right_? She erased that thought and stared into the two gorgeous molten gold pools that seemed to radiate emotions, like the windows to his soul.

Inuyasha, was a more complicated case, he was more or less a prodigy in literature but a complete beast in training. He valued most things the Dragon King and the world had taught him..._most_ is the keyword here. Like everyone elves, he also ignored things that bored him and those were mating, mates, procreation etc but luckily, Igneel was able to teach his son how to differentiate between a male and a female...although a little too rash way. And according to the Dragon, it wasn't a big deal i.e looking whether the sapient has _it_ or not.

Again back to the ongoing case, Inuyasha leaned closer to the frozen beauty who's deep dark eyes stared with an innocence he has only seen in those of a gazelle, soft lustrous expressive eyes, but it had a deep ferocity lying dormant in them too, much like that of a tigress, and it sparked something new and unknown inside him.

Midoriko's soft pink lips quivered lightly, "What are yo..." She began but didn't complete as a warm hand came over her forehead and pressed on gently, keeping it there for a moment, almost causing the priestess to moan in bliss at the amazing warmth the hand radiated, but before her body could betray her, Inuyasha retracted his clawed hand.

"Hmm I guess you are catching a cold...but I kept this whole cave warm and cozy... Then how?" The question about, if her surroundings was warm or her mind was just playing a trick was solved, the room indeed was nice and warm, but that still didn't mean she would preferably be naked.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked without stuttering and leaned back from the hanyō who was now sniffing her.

"You smell nice." He spoke or purred, ignoring her previous question for a moment before question came back, he stood up abruptly "Oh! They are over there." He said cheerfully and walked over to the side and picked up the neatly folded miko clothing with it's armor and sword kept on top of it.

"You were soaking wet and humans tend to get sick. So I had to dry you and the clothes." He said with same smile.

Midoriko didn't know what to make of all this. First he defeats her..or knocks her out then carry her and strip her off her clothes and weapons and then say he was nurturing her and now give her back her clothes and weapons, saying they were soaked and might have made her sick. Seriously, the next thing she thought was, him offering her a hot meal with fish and say it will replenish her strength.

"Uh..here, it's some rice and fish, it's hot and will replenish your energy. The rain isn't over yet though." Well that was expected.

'What is the demon world coming to? Or is it because humans never acknowledged the kinder side of demons?' Midoriko asked.

Initially, she wanted to decline the offer, but eventually gave in after they both heard her stomach growling, which caused the hanyō to laugh heartily while the priestess was embarrassed but seeing the hanyō laughing without any malice or other intention, she also joined in, unknowingly.

She ate her meal silently, sparing small quick glances at the hanyō who now sat at the small caves entrance while facing out, he was eerily silent. Midoriko didn't know why she sat there eating instead of taking out her sword and killing the hanyō. And soon enough her meal was finished and she quietly took the waste and carried it out, and of course that meant going over to the hanyō.

She half expected him to jump up and stop her and he was expecting her to stab him from behind but both of their expectations were in ruins as Midoriko passed by his side to the caves outer side and threw the remains away and came back and sat a little away from Inuyasha.

And within a few seconds. _"Hic." _Now this was another embarrassment.

"Here." Inuyasha handed her a weird looking bottle that seemed to be the shell of some plant. She cautiously took the water and took three gulps.

"Thank you." She said softly as she leaned to the side and handed the water bott back to the hanyō.

"Your welcome."

"Fine."

"Right."

"Alright."

"Thanks for helping."

"It was no problem."

They were both bad at conversing. That was clear.

"So..what is your name?" Midoriko took the initiative.

"Oh..uh Inuyasha. What's yours?" He seemed oddly happy, after all he never made conversations or others always ran away or were readying to kill.

"Midoriko." She replied softly.

"That's a pretty name...mmh Green child?" Inuyasha commented, earning a small smile.

.

.

.

12/10/14 unedited.


	4. Chapter 4

Now all of us know Inuyasha as a bad ass and might be wondering why I turned him into a goofball. Well this Inuyasha had someone to take care of him. But, the badass Inuyasha

Chapter 4.

Two hundred years before the birth of Inuyasha..

The Feudal Japan had been divided into four main parts, the North, the West, the South and the East. This division was only present among the demon races as for them, what humans think or decide were nothing but a joke and hence was least concerned about their mindset. However, not all Kingdoms were alike.

The North, ruled by the Panther clan, claimed overall power over their lands, going to the extent of forcing the humans to obey them, and of course, disposing them after their need has been satisfied...until their dynasty got halted..

The South was a neutral ground, which meant the survival of the fittest, but the South gave opportunity for the humans, especially the monks and priestesses, thereby giving the humans a form of defense against their enemies, excluding human bandits.

The East suffered a similar fate as of the North, but more brutality was present. Humans weren't slain for food nor manipulated, they were ordered to be eradicated. Of course for a ruler to execute such a command and go through with it, he needs power, both physical and political, Ryūkotsusei's, the legendary dragon daiyokai, reigned with an iron fist over his land, he did not care for any life but his own and he had no objectives but to be chosen by the Pancha Boothas and chose the path of slaughter and conquest, he too was stopped..

The West, one could call it the most prosperous land throughout Japan. Their ruler, the mighty Inu no Taisho, the Dog daiyokai, another legend born for greatness, the demon responsible for the defeat of evil demons like Ryūkotsusei and the Panther King, he unlike most demons, tolerated humans, and wanted his people to be united, both demons and humans, and in the end fell in love with a mortal woman, he had many opposition, but none dared to challenge his strength. His love for the mortal woman grew, and she bore him a child, the symbol of their love, the great demon's vision of a bridge between two races. But two hundred years before these events, the dog demon was in the process of keeping his united kingdom, united.

"My Lord! Our southern unit has reported the movements of a group of dragons. They are moving towards our land." The tall tan bulky dog demon with his tail wrapped around his right shoulder kneeled before his king, who was facing outside the veranda.

"What of the boarder forces, General?" His voice was calm, not at all bothered by the dragons that were approaching his lands.

The, general, as the demon lord ranked him, bowed his head further. "We are losing them as we speak..these dragons are more powerful than we expected." He stood up slowly, awaiting the King's orders.

"Oh. Now our enemies should start living to our expectations, general?" The ice cold voice and the presence of another demon entered the hall and immediately the general stepped back and bowed, but didn't kneel.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The son of the Inu no Taisho looked around the age of eighteen, his smooth silver hair reached only till the upper back while his father's hair hung till his thighs.

Ignoring the general, the Prince came and stood a few feet away from his father. "Father, allow me to go and take care of this issue for you than send more of these weaklings."

Inu no Taisho's stance didn't change as he stood like a rock. "Tell me Sesshomaru, do you doubt your father's decisions during a war or battle?" His voice was laced with dark amusement that lightly shook the cold Prince.

"N-no father." The daiyokai Prince shuttered.

"You are only three hundred years old my son..albeit being a strong warrior, you are still a pup, wait a decade more. General Kuroi had served me for three centuries, so did his men, they protected you and your mother when I was in battle, they sacrificed their lives, when some of them were older and stronger than me..they could have easily left the battle and called me a weakling my Sesshomaru...do you know why?" Hearing no reply, he continued. "I will tell you, because I respect my soldiers and they respect me.."

"I understand father..but let me come with you. I can help you." Inu no Taisho looked at his son over his shoulder. 'First help yourself son..'

"No. I want you to defend your mother and our home. Kuroi, we are moving to the front line." Sesshomaru wanted to protest, but all he could do was watch the two dog demons set their plan.

"Master!" The flapping of a crows wing along with the tiny voice of a particular flea rang through the ears of all the demons present in the hall as a crow flew by the veranda and and a small marble like body jumped from it and on to the great demon's cheek and started sucking the delicious blood and in two seconds the demon flea grew in size, but was slapped swiftly by the demon lord.

Being familiar with the flea's antics, Inu no Taisho only allowed a sigh of annoyance before looking down to his open palm. "What do you have for me Myōga?"

"My Lord, I have got winds on the Dragon clan. They are planning on a preemptive strike on our sacred grounds. The dragons that are assigned with the task are weaker ones, but the ones acting as a distraction attacking our southern front are the sons of Ryūkotsusei..they pose an effective threat." Myōga reported the information he gathered truthfully to his master.

"Well done old friend. Kuroi, take our army's to the sacred grounds, double the security." The general wanted to protest, but held his tongue.

Instead he asked about their other problem. "My lord..what of the dragons attacking the south?" Sesshomaru too waited for his father's reply, but what rewarded them was Myōga jumping to the demon Lord's shoulder and holding tight to the silver locks.

The demonic aura grew making the other demons stagger back at the sudden familiar gush of power output and watched Inu no Taisho jump off and transform with a roar.

The great dog flew over his lands with speed no demon or human had ever seen or imagined was possible, his retainer held onto the mane with all his strength while praying that he won't be blown away by the wind. But through his clenched eyes, he was able to see various military camps with the flags of Inu no Taisho, the battalions stared up in awe at the sight of their Supreme Commander.

"My Lord, these dragons, they are quite powerful. From my sources, there are eight in total, all being spawned by Ryūkotsusei from different mates..different as in species.." Myōga shouted into the dog's ear, who silently noted the threats.

"..Ryūkotsusei never cared about his children. It might surprise you my lord, but he uses his hybrid sons as a new generation of soldiers! They have gained abilities of both parents."

"Then why are the obeying Ryūkotsusei?" Inu no Taisho asked his genuine doubt.

"Its because he made sure to kill their minds during their birth! They are only living corpses. But they have so much power!"

The last mountain pass went under his feet and the great dog continued onwards to deal with the arriving threat but abruptly stopped in mid air, the cold night wind blowing around him. "What is it my lor-ohhh" Myōga's sudden curiosity died instantly when he saw the thing responsible for his Lord's sudden halt.

"Myōga, who in my name is that?" The question brought the flea from his thoughts and made him hide further into his master's fur.

It wasn't hard to deduce, the Inu no Taisho is one of the largest demons in the world when transformed, and had seen demons a little bigger than him too, but this was outrageous in the flea's eyes. The entity that was comfortably perched on the forest was enormous, the great dog only coming to probably it's arm, maybe lesser.

'T-this is..how come it lacks a demonic aura? Maybe..its because of Ryūkotsusei's doing?' The great red beast has not yet acknowledged his presence.

**"What do you want demon?"** The voice shook the trees around the dragon and birds started fleeing on instincts. The dragon didn't turn around, but the great dog knew he was found. Cautiously he made his way around the dragon at a considerable distance and came in front before shrinking into his humanoid form.

The dragon stared at the demon Lord with his molten eyes that lacked pupils. **"If you are expecting me to contract, you can forget that. I don't have a humanoid form.."**

"So Ryūkotsusei is not your father from what I sense.."

**"Brat! How dare you insult me with a demon! Do you intend to anger the one and only Igneel?" **The name didn't ring a single bell in the dog demon's head.

"And do you intend to anger the Lord of the Western-Arghh!" Inu no Taisho felt the air leave his body as he felt the crushing pressure of the enormous clawed hand around his body, squeezing the life out of the great dog. Inu no Taisho, of course tried to transform, but all he managed was to take in a whiff of air.

**"Demon, you start to annoy me. And I realize you don't know who I am. So let me give you a proper introduction. I am Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and the leader of the Pancha Boothas and all this is my domain until I leave yo my world."** Igneel's speed surprised the dog demon. How could someone so big move with such grace and speed?

Myōga was quick to process the information and came out of his shock and fear of seeing someone who was created by the gods to sit in front of him. "Lord Igneel! Please! Lord Inu no Taisho is a good demon! He-" the name of the dog demon made the dragon drop him.

The dog demon breathed heavily, filling his lungs with the fluid that was denied to him earlier. **"Oh so you are the Inu no Taisho? Your name could be heard through our halls, about your heroic victories and your willingness to share the land with humans. " **

**"..but beware king, great danger is waiting for you.." **Igneel stood up and spread his wings and shot up in a line of red flames, leaving behind a panting demon lord and a pale flea.

.

.

.

Midoriko sat in her cave, meditating. She could feel a few villagers standing in front of the caves entrance and place their offerings. She was tired of telling these people that she doesn't need any form of offerings for the protection she provides, but as humans tend to be the stubborn creatures they are, continue to ignore.

'That demon..half demon..' And another annoyance was the constant invasion of the demon she met. 'Such an odd one..' Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the fast approaching

"Lady Midoriko!" The priestess opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the familiar man that led the Demon Slayers of her village. The man was kneeling on one knee, panting.

"What is it Mashida? Why are you running?" Midoriko asked calmly, not breaking her peace.

"Lady..Midoriko..there's a demon outside our gate..demanding he see you!" The man blurted out, he wore the traditional demonslayer armor that had blue trimmings. His head was bald except for the small ponytail.

"Its a male?" The priestess questioned.

"Yes my lady! He was smashing on our walls. We tried to dispatch him but our men that went out were thrown back in.." The demon slayer's face registered fear and anxiety.

Standing up, Midoriko placed her sword on the hip and took a deep breath. "Where is he now?" Her eyes bore into the man's, lifting his spirit up.

"In the middle of the village! He's making his way to the cave!" Mashida followed the warrior priestess outside as she ran at full speed. She quickly made it down the cliff and entered the village path, and made her way straight to the center. And she froze, not at the sight of all the village men lying unconscious in a pile, but at who it was.

"Ha! That all you got you bunch of silly twits?" Inuyasha asked loudly, letting out a few chuckles in the process.

"Inuyasha!" The said hanyō froze at the mention of his name and slowly turned around to see a downright pissed priestess who surprisingly didn't have her weapon out, which caused the newly gathered crowd to get shocked by both her actions of knowing the evil demon and also not drawing her sword.

"Oh hi Midoriko..I..this isn't exactly what you think it is...hehe.." The priestess placed her hands on hip and stared critically at the hanyō who slowly started to grow more nervous before breaking.

"Okay! Fine! I beat these guys up! But they were attacking me!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he saw Midoriko sigh and rub her forehead.

"Inuyasha..why are you here?" Her question suddenly changed his goofy composure and a confused one took it's place before turning to seriousness. Everyone gathered watched curiously as the hanyō took out a small pouch that was attached to his hip. Most of the people were more interested on the more western outfit and ninja out touch.

"I found this lying inside the cave. And demons were kinda swarming in to get the stuff...is it yours?" Most of them gasped but Midoriko looked with interest. The small orb that the hanyō held in his palm was of soft pink color.

'How..but..he has demon..no..his soul was pure and is still pure..but even then..' "Yes it belongs to me." She said, clearing her thoughts of why it didn't turn dark. 'I might have lost it when he strip-' she shook her head lightly to clear the memory.

Inuyasha, without hesitation threw the jewel gently, which Midoriko caught without any difficulty. "Ah I guess you dropped it.." Inuyasha scratched his head with a goofy smile and turned around and started walking away.

"Wait.." Midoriko's voice halted his retreat and made him turn with a questioning look. "Thank you for going through all this trouble to bring the jewel for me. Is there anyway I can repay you.."

"Nah..I just did what anyone would have done, not for something in return." He spoke softly with a smile, then his face morphed into thinking. "Actually..there is something you can do for me..I want you to take care my little friend. Kirara!" He yelled and on cue a huge burst of fire came from behind a hut and the villagers froze in fear of another demon albeit the presence of the priestess was there.

But what came from the back side of the hut was something that scare the villagers and made them scatter away when they heard it's ferocious. "Mew?"

The tiny feline jumped onto the tall hanyō, surprising the priestess with the giant feat, but the latter quickly deduced after seeing the two fluffy tails and the big red eyes. "A cat demon?"

"Yep. She's been travelling with me for the past one week. I found her stuck in an oversized ogre's hand..although she was bigger.." Inuyasha lifted the kitten by holding under her front legs and looking for the _hidden_ size. From Midoriko's perception, the cat demon would fit exactly in her open palm.

"Please elaborate.." Upon the words of the priestess Inuyasha shrugged, clearly not knowing about Kirara's transformation.

"Uh..Kirara..do that fire thingy again..please?" Inuyasha requested his little friend.

"Mew!" The tiny sound of approval came and in a swirl of fire that encased her whole body, she transformed. Midoriko's eyes widened at the fully transformed demon cat, albeit it underwent an impressive tenfold transformation, she was still around something less than a meter and had tiny fangs that poked out of her earlier non existent mouth.

"See! I knew there was some secret stuff you could do! Now, I want you to stick with Midoriko over there!" Hearing these words, Kirara started to paw and growl and purr in opposition.

"It seems your friend doesn't want to leave you.." Midoriko stifled her giggles until she realized after a second about what she was doing and immediately composed herself. "Besides, why don't you take her with you?"

Inuyasha's face grew serious and his voice became dark. "I walk the path of Supreme Conquest and it is power that reveal the path for me."

"Supreme.. Conquest? Power?" Midoriko took a step back, clenching the jewel tightly.

"Yeah.." The priestess was once again confused when the sudden darkness was gone and Inuyasha sighed. "You see..it's kind of a great quote that I found..and I use it to surprise my friends..well Kirara didn't show any form of reaction and simply stared while the puppy I found fifty years ago would have trembled..I guess..he was the only one that felt scared.." Midoriko couldn't believe his blabbering..he wanted his _friends_ to tremble, not his enemies.

"You use that on friends?..wait..you take me as a..friend?" The priestess was at a loss of words, but then saw the hanyō's face fall with a sad smile.

Gently placing Kirara on the ground Inuyasha spoke, his head still held somewhat high. "Oh..I am sorry..I just assumed we were.. But don't worry! I get rejected a lot! So-" the hanyō was cut off by the soft purring, but it was not from his side, and when he looked up..or down, Kirara was being petted by the priestess who had a small smile.

"You are so cute.." Midoriko suddenly saw Kirara getting encased in flames, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt no burn when Kirara went to her kitty form and jumped up on to her shoulder and nibble her ear, making the legendary priestess giggle. She turned around and started to walk back to her cave, leaving Inuyasha alone in the center. Inuyasha sadly turned around and was about to leave. "You are not coming Inuyasha?"

From that fateful day, Inuyasha's entire life changed. Because he got a friend. And she is not an animal or a giant demon. She was a normal looking person. His life's changes were time, he didn't waste it on his journeys without destinations, instead he marked the Slayer village as a check point.

Five years passed.

The priestess Midoriko had turned into a fine gorgeous woman with a refined culture. All the males desired for her, but never advanced, fearing her powers will be lost and their protection will be gone. Not only that, she already had her eyes set on an innocent hanyō.

The Slayer village underwent a lot of changes, the main thing being the gigantic wall that was built around an acre radius that was made from the mixtures of marble and granite that was six meters in width and a height of ten meters. The walls architect was solely the hanyō, who spent the past four years to construct this wall. Of course he needed help in bringing the raw materials, which was carried out by the demon bulls that he tamed to do the work.

Of course the villagers didn't completely accept the Inuyasha since he was a hanyō, but they couldn't turn blind on all the things the hanyō did for them, from building the wall to fending of the stray demons that tried to attack, especially the training that he and Midoriko offers.

Inuyasha, well, he didn't undergo any changes. He remained the same six foot tall wild forest spirit he was in the past. "Mew?" And of course Kirara stuck close with the hanyō and the priestess.

"Yes yes I know. But you have to understand I'm not an ordinary human!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kirara looked confusedly at the hanyō. "Oh don't give me that look."

"Mew?"

"That look?"

"Mew?"

"Yeah! That look." Inuyasha pouted as the now a regular sized Kirara continued to look with her huge red eyes. The once small cat demon had underwent an enormous change during these past five years. She had developed her body and would now stand as tall as Inuyasha's elbows if transformed. Her earlier blank face now had the mark of Midoriko on her forehead.

"Look..I don't even know how to ask her if she like-like me." Inuyasha slumped his shoulders, the two were walking back to the village from seeing his mother and still had two days to return to the village and the topic of their _discussion_ was the brave strong priestess. Seeing her depressed friend, Kirara jumped on his shoulder and started to give small licks. She may have grown in her feral form, but this form continued to be small, albeit now being double her previous self. "Yeah..I love you too girl.."

"Lord Inuyasha!" Both demons stopped when they heard the tiny voice and their ears twitched. Inuyasha looked down and moved his right foot to see who he had stepped on and to his surprise, a tiny flea in clothes laid flattened literally before inflating with a small pop and jumping up his height and latched on to the hanyō's cheek instantly inflating more, but was flattened again when Kirara slapped the flea and once again made it to paper form.

"Thanks Kirara." He continued to walk, leaving the strange flea behind.

"Lord Inuyasha! Wait!" This caught the hanyō's attention and he turned around to see the flea in clothes, bowing?

"Uh..did you just speak?" Inuyasha bent down to examine it more.

"My lord, I pledge my loyalty to you." The flea's big words confused the hanyō.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"My Lord I am Myōga, I was the faithful servant of your father until he died.." Inuyasha's life came to a halt. _Until he died_.

"W-what? H-he died? No! He was the strongest person I ever knew! He..how?" Inuyasha's question made Myōga sigh sadly.

"He died protecting your mother and you during your birth.." The flea's words confused the hanyō.

"Wait what? No he didn't! My mother already died before I found Igneel." Inuyasha shot at the flea, surprising him.

"Igneel? Who is he?" Myōga questioned confusedly.

"What do you mean _who is he_? He's my father. I call him Igneel or dad sometimes." Inuyasha reply further confused the old flea.

"Huh? Lord Inuyasha! Your father is Inu no Taisho, the late lord of the western lands and the most powerful dog daiyokai..Lord Inuyasha!" Myōga yelled as he saw the hanyō walk away. With a few hops, Myōga landed on the other shoulder of the hanyō which didn't have Kirara.

Sighing annoyed, Inuyasha stopped and slapped the flea that was on his neck and brought him to his front by his hand. "Look here Yamōha, you got the wrong guy. I'm Inuyasha, the Fire Dragon Slayer, son of Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons. Not Lord Inuyasha, the son of Inu no Taisho, the ruler of West and a powerful dog daiyokai."

"No! I can taste that exotic blood of my Lord in your blood, blended with another, which is undoubtedly Lady Izayoi!" Myōga emphasized. Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the flea demon and dropped him on the ground.

"Hmm..I will have to discuss this matter with my adviser before I decide if I should let you speak more." Inuyasha's voice held authority, his stance was perfect with his head held high, even if it was just to a simple flea demon. Myōga was surprised and awed at the sight as he immediately bowed down, touching his forehead on the ground as he saw his late master in the young hanyō that stood before him.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around and walked a few feet and picked Kirara from his shoulder and brought her to his height. "What do you think? Should we listen to him?"

"Mew."

"Alright..if you say so.." The hanyō shrugged and placed her back on his shoulder before walking back to the dumbfounded flea. "Okay. Kirara and I have decided to listen to your story."

"Huh? Oh.. T-thank you..my Lord." The dazed flea spoke before following his new master to the tree branch he leaped on to.

Settling down, Inuyasha observed the flea as he sat humbly in front of him. "So? You gonna start or not?"

"Ah yes..your father, the Inu no Taisho, was a powerful Inu daiyōkai who was known throughout the land. He fathered you the second son, from the human princess, Izayoi. Two hundred years before, he stopped the invasion of the Mongol army lead by the Lord Hyōga and his son Menōmaru . Long before this, he defeated the Panther King after the tribe attempted to take over the western lands he ruled." Myōga paused, allowing Inuyasha to process the information. And the hanyō, this was all a lot of information, he knew the flea might be telling the truth, from it's scent at least, besides that, he wasn't dumb and could make out the difference between him and Igneel's race, no matter how alike the two were. Inuyasha shook his head. 'He said I was the second son..' He nodded for the flea to continue.

"He, although being a demon, had a kind and compassionate side..it was only after he met your mother.. His love for your mother and you were so great that, on the day of your birth, my Lord ignored his injuries after the battle with the dragon daiyokai, Ryūkotsusei and came for your mother's aid...he fought valiantly till his last breath and saved your mother and you before succumbing to his injuries..." Myōga cried, but Inuyasha already lost his focus. 'My father?' An image of Igneel passed through his mind.

"He has left you this..robe of the fire rat..although I distinctively remember it being sewed into a kimono.." Myōga eyed the strange western suit that the kimono was converted into, the breast plates were the most complex item he has ever seen.

"So..?" Myōga raised his head and stared confusedly at the hanyō. All this information and he only has a _so_?

"My Lord..your father is the great-"

"Yeah yeah. I know. Inu no Taisho. But he's dead, so is my mom, and I had been running for my life at the age of seven from demons and humans who both wanted to kill me. And they would have succeeded, if it weren't for Igneel. Now tell me, what were you expecting after you revealed all this to me?" There was no anger or sarcasm, just the question.

"I.." Myōga bowed his head, not able tofind a reply.

"Don't get your little head blow. Besides, Igneel did taught me to respect the dead." Inuyasha jumped down along with Kirara, Myōga too jumped down on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"My Lord..if you don't mind, would you be kind enough to inform me of this..dragon who raised you.." The flea retainer fully expected a no, but Inuyasha was all up for that answer.

"Igneel was a great dragon. He was great in both literal and figurative sense as he..uh kind of was the size of a mountain. It was three days from my mother's..death..that I ran into his back while being chased by some ogres.."

.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

Sorry for delay


End file.
